


Trying to Be (Junkers x Tiny!Fem!Reader)

by BabyPandu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Macro/Micro, Past Child Abuse, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, highschool/au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPandu/pseuds/BabyPandu
Summary: After being born in a breeding camp for borrowers, you were sold off to the highest bidder. Unfortunately they didn't like you. You hopped around a few owners again before being sent to a pet store. Abused, and unwanted you find yourself in a strange situation when two teenage boys find themselves in your store.





	1. Another New

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Care for a Rat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768345) by [NaughtyBees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees). 



> So after reading an AU story like this my love for borrowers resurfaced and I had to make my own @u@ . The reader still has Scrap-Mouse's personality for the most part because I wanted this Fem!reader to be like her... well it pretty much is her just in this High school/Borrower AU. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it! I'm working on the next chapter for this one right now and I'm going to be finishing the next chapter for Scrap-Mouse before tomorrow so you guys will get another chapter for that one!
> 
> I love to hear your guy's feedback! Thank you for reading!

Your POV

Time always seemed to move slower when you sat alone in your personal glass box. You were put in your own after having fought with a few of the other borrowers in the larger tank. The one you were in now was just big enough for a water bowl, a food bowl, and a decorative log for you to hide in. You laid there, in the middle of a mound of pet hay. Your chest heaved with a heavy sigh. Your body was sore from your last owner. He was less than pleased with you, do more to damage you before selling you to this store. You could still feel the cracked ribs, your hands were sore from menial manual labor he had forced you to do. Treating you like a slave.

You clung your knees to your chest, curling up on yourself as you condoned yourself not to cry. You never wanted to cry again. You wouldn't let yourself.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mako's POV

It was after work and Jamie was walking me home from my job. It was getting colder out and my hours getting later, so Jamie had the tendency to worry for me. Sometimes it was annoying, but when it came to Jamie I knew he always meant well.

I watched at Jamie drowned on once again. I could never know how the boy could always find things to talk about. Never running out of things to say, it amazed me to no end sometimes. But it never really annoyed me, it met nicely to my issue of never really having anything to say. That and I didn't really like to talk. Jamie was going on about how he swore he had seen his neighbor walking home with a borrower box, claiming the man was going to eat it for dinner. 

"I swear I know he was Mako! The man hates tinies! He wouldn't be keeping one as a pet!" He screamed. I pat his shoulder lightly to calm him down. Jamie nodded and took a breath, letting out in visible breath from the cold. "Sorry mate, just makes me blood boil. How could someone do that. They're people too! Just because they're small don't mean nothin!" 

"Trust me, it makes me mad too. Family members of mine have done the same thing. It pisses me off..." I mumble softly. I never really got into the politics of borrower rights. Though Jamie said me even calling them borrowers instead of tines meant something. Jamie was very passionate about them, he wanted to join some group that helped borrows try and get their rights as people and not pets.. Or food. 

"Well, we should do something about it!"

I turned and raised a brow to my short friend. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the pet stores up here. We should take one in. A little deed, show them what a good life is. How it is to be a person. They can join ya in your apartment!"

"Why couldn't they go to your house."

"My mom don't like tinies.” Jamie huffed, crossing his arms with a pout. 

When I didn’t give him a proper response he tugged on my hoodie sleeve. “Oh common mate! We could help a poor little soul from a life of torment! Common Mako! I’m getting a job next week, I’ll be able to help with money troubles for ‘em! I’ll come over more than I already do!” 

I but in before he began to rant more about how we should and what he could do to help,”Alright, alright. We’ll do it. They can stay at my place.”

“See! Plus ya won’t get worried when you're home alone anymore! It’s all gonna be great! Common mate!”

I couldn’t help but let a smile cross my lips when watching Jamie race off towards the pet store, almost slipping on the icy pavement with his peg leg. Another thing I never understood about him was why he chose a peg leg over a prosthetic leg after his accident. Another peculiar thing about my best friend I may never understand. 

Walking slowly after Jamie, I walked into the pet store, all the animals barking, or making any other various sounds went silent as I walked in. I always seemed to have a negative effect on animals, they seemed scared of me. It made me worry how living with a borrower would handle living with me. I knew they weren't animals but if they were raised like one. 

I noticed Jamie looking into a glass tank, a small one next to the borrower holder. Curious I made my way over and crouched down next to him, looking in I saw what he was so intent on. A small person, practically buried under some hay under a small plastic log. 

My heart lurched, this was the first time I had ever seen a tiny up close, but now I could understand why Jamie was so passionate about borrower rights. They were so small, but other than that there was no difference between us. She was just a tiny person. Yet here she was curled up in a tank of a pet store waiting to be sold.

I didn’t even notice Jamie ran off to go get the store clerk, yelling at the top of his lungs that he found the one we were going to buy.

___________________________________________________  
Your POV

You heard yelling and the ground shaking under you get further away. You were still too tired and hurt from your last owner to move much. You wished everyone would just leave you alone at this point. Hadn’t life put you through enough?  
You felt your tongue dry against the roof of your mouth, you couldn’t just lay there anymore. Pushing yourself up to get to your water bowl, needing to quench your thirst. Halfway to your feet you saw it. A huge pair of eyes watching down at you, a shiver crawled up your spine. Carefully and slowly you crouched and backed up into your hiding spot under the plastic decoration.

The giant only lowered his stance, his eyes following you. Big brown eyes, almost black. It felt like they were looking past you and into your soul. Your heart felt like it was going to explode in your chest, rattling your rips. Your entire form began to shake softly, attempting to wiggle yourself deeper into the hay to hide yourself. 

________________________________________________  
Mako's POV

I couldn't find the will to look away from her. Like I had guessed she seemed to be a bit scared of me, but other than Jamie and the occasional person who was taller than me...who wasn’t. No matter how hard I tried to I couldn’t fathom how she must be feeling right now. How her entire life must have been like. 

He never really took in the borrower problems until he looked down at her. A small person, being treated like a pet, property, thank god not food. Or so he thought, what if she was almost treated as food before?

I was about to whisper to her and ask her if she was alright but Jamie had just returned with the store clerk. He was a tall man, taller than me. If I had to guess somewhere above 7 feet. He had a scar across his left eye and had white hair. He wore a white apron over a everyday outfit.

“Hello boy, how may I help you today?” The man asked with a thick German accent, clapping his hands together with a smile.

“Well Mr. Reinhardt, we were looking for a gal to take home and we like her please.” Jamie said pointing to the glass box I was currently transfixed on.

The man didn’t speak for a few minutes, giving a soft uneasy hum. “Are you sure? I must let you know this one has been acting up lately, we had to move her to her own tank because she was being violent towards the others.”

Without hesitation Jamie gave a loud laugh.”Of course we’re sure mate!”

“Well, if you’re positive.” The clerk sighed with a shrug. “Do you have everything you need to care for a tiny?”

Jamie butted in again before I could get a word out. “Yes sir!”

Another hum left the man as he gestured me to move to the side. Prying my eyes off the girl I stood and moved to the side. The man knelt in front of the tank, opening a cabinet underneath and pulling out a small plastic carrying box. Something similar to what people use to take home mice or hamsters. I sincerely hoped that was a new and not a used one. 

Taking the top of the plastic bot and opening the lid of the tank the man reached a hand in and pulled out a bit of the hay and threw it into the box. Carefully he lifted up the plastic log, giving view to the small girl. Her body was shaking horribly now. I only wished I could see her face.

The borrower began to run when the Germans hand came after her. This is when I noticed she looked hurt. She held her side like she had broken something, ribs maybe? And she had a limp, a horrendous limp. Like Jamie trying to run on ice bad. 

I watched as she disappeared into the man's fist, his entire hand encasing her body. I tried to keep a straight face when I heard the muffled cries from his hand. How could he treat her like this?! Couldn’t he tell she was hurt?

Passion filled my chest when he dropped her into the box. Even with the hay in there to cushion her fall I could see it still hurt. She clutched her chest coughing, I could hear her rasped breath. It was pathetic, I couldn’t do anything about it though. Not here. 

_____________________________________________________  
Your POV

Every fiber of your being felt like it was on fire. Sweat lightly covered your body from the giant hand that had recently manhandled you. You struggled to hatch your breath with a wheeze. Closing your eyes to try and calm yourself. It was hard though, your body couldn’t stop shaking. 

Once you finally felt yourself start to calm down, the hole world began to shift and move around you. This was a feeling you were use to though. That just meant someone was moving you while you were in a box. Same as always. 

You didn’t dare look up while being moved, or even after everything had settled down. It hurt too much to move at this point. Your body ached horribly, you could feel eyes staring down at you. You knew it was that giant, the one with the dark black like eyes.

What did they want with you? A pet? Slave?... Food? 

Your blood ran cold, was that why the boy was looking at you. Was he seeing if you would be good for dinner. You began to tremble, tears threaten to fall from your eyes. Why couldn’t you just be left alone to die in your stupid little glass home.

_______________________________________________________________  
Mako's POV

Borrowers were not cheap normally. But the clerk seemed eager to get rid of her. She only cost me $40 dollars plus the $15 license fee. But that was nothing. The prices on the other ones in the big tank were ranging around $300. It was insane. I got a file with a list of things about her, a certificate and a how to take care of a tiny guide. Putting the folder under my arm I went to grab the box she was in. 

My hands froze inches from the plastic. She was curled up so tightly under the hay that I almost didn’t see her anymore. Her shaking moving the hay around her. She was so scared. I would never understand the fear she felt, what she felt to be her daily.

Gently, trying not to jostle to box too much, I took hold of it on either side. It wasn’t a large box by any means, It could fit in the palm of my hand easily. But I didn’t want any chance of dropping it. I didn’t want to move it around too much. The main reasons I didn’t quite trust Jamie to carry her, he could barely walk on his own right now as it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost a lot of motivation for this story after i wrote almost the entire chapter of like 5,000 words and forgot to save it. I hated myself for a little bit. What idiot forgets to save?! Grr.. well Here it is.


	2. New Home New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself taken to a new home. A new owner, a new life, how will you continue on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. so this is very late. I know. Very late. I just wanted to get something out on time, but still failed. Its currently 12:44am. Oh boi. I'll say it's on time, close enough. I'll work on Scrap-mouse tomorrow, and hopefully get it out before 2am on Monday. Its gonna be nice.

Mako's POV

Jamie continued to talk on and on, having much more to be excited and talk about once we left the pet-store. After talking about how awesome this was going to be and how much good we were doing he stopped and paused. 

“Oi! Mako, I’ll meet you back at your place.” He said, grinning ear to ear. “I’m going to go to my place and get some things I think she needs.”

I gave him a nod, we were already around the corner from my apartment. 

“Alright. You spending the night?”

“Of course! I wouldn't talk you into buying a borrower and not help you the first night!”

I give a nod to him before watching him hobble off down the street. Taking a deep breath and waited there, looking down at the plastic box in my hands. Peering in through the top clear lid I saw she hadn’t moved from her spot, she was still shaking though. 

Sighing I walked up to my building and pinned in my number before opening the door and walking in. When I walked in I looked back and forth from the elevator to the stairs, deciding it better for the elevator today. I didn’t want to climb four flights of stairs and possibly drop them. 

As I waited for the elevator I let that sank in. In my hands I held a person. A small delicate person. There entire life was in my hands, it filled my chest with a sense of purpose. And also nervousness, only more motivation not to drop them.

When the elevator came I was relieved when no one else came out of it. Stepping in i pressed the button for the fifth floor. Having a moment again I lifted the box a bit and looked inside. My heart nearly dropped when i saw them sat up and looking at me. 

They had crawled their way up to the side of the plastic I was closest to. Having them this close I could see them a bit clearer even without my glasses. Her face was stained with dirt, her hair was so tangled it might as well have just been one giant knot. Her clothes looked like prison cloths, what was once a probably bright orange color was not a faded melon color. But her eyes. Her little (e/c) eyes. They looked so scared, while the rest of their expression tried to scream bravery their eyes gave it away.

The elevator came to a sudden stop, screeching loudly when it stopped at the top floor. I watched as she fell back into the hay from the sudden stop, curling up in the hay again. 

I held the box close to my chest again, walking out of the elevator and down the hall towards my apartment. I lived on the top floor of the building at the end of the hall. Soon at my door I pulled out my keys, holding the box under my other arm. Using my teeth i got hold of my house key from the many on the ring and opened my door. 

It was a long day, and I was glad to be home. 

Going inside I was greeted by the shabby apartment. It was a one room with a small kitchenette and a decently sized living room. The couch was worse for wear, the cushions flat because of yours truly. An old Tv sat on the floor opposite of the couch. On the other side of the room from the few bits of furniture was the door to my room, not like it was much more glamorous than the living room. 

I closed the door behind me as I went inside, taking a seat on the couch and putting the box on the coffee table. After a moment of trying to see her I stood, leaving to my room to get my glasses. 

Coming back I sat on the floor in front of the box, taking a moment to get comfortable before peering inside. I was shocked to see her up on her feet, tiptoeing to try and reach the top of the box. 

It broke my heart, The height of the box was nearly double her height. There was no way she could get out on her own. Her eyes were locked on mine at this point, wide with horror. Was she trying to escape? Escape was the wrong word. She would need to be prisoner to escape. I was fine with letting her out if she wanted it. I didn’t like her being in the box anyway. But I was afraid she was going to try and run away now. She wouldn’t survive long just trying to get down the building. This place let in pets, she would get mauled before she got to the third floor. 

“Don’t be scared.” I whisper softly, afraid my voice would break her if it got any louder. 

She seemed to be taken aback by my words. When she didn’t give me any form of response or any movement I continued.

“My name is Mako. My friend you might have seen, his name is Jamie.” I continue. She still did nothing. 

“Can… can you understand me?” I ask, worried that a lack of communication would be our biggest problem.

I got nothing for a few minutes before I saw her nod. It was a quick small movement but I saw it. 

“Can you talk?” I asked even softer. 

She studied me for a while. I gave her time. We had all the time in the world, I didn't have work tomorrow and it was saturday so no school. I needed to make sure she trusted me if she was going to be staying with me. I didn’t want her to feel like a pet either, so the sooner I got her out of the box the better.

“Y...es.”

My eyes snapped back to reality, looking at her surprised. I wanted an answer yes, but I didn’t really expect to get one. Her voice was so soft, it cracked when she spoke. I gave a small smile to hear it. 

______________________________________________  
Your POV

You couldn’t believe you just did that. He caught you trying to escape then you speak to him! Why were you doing this?! Why was he doing this?

Was it just some kind of sick joke he and his buddy were trying to play. Trying to lure me into trust before they crush everything. My last hope at life, maybe just even my life.

Your chest hitched as you saw his lips stretch into a smile. Memories flooded back from God knows where. Abuse you tried to forget but here it was. Every owner you’ve had, everything they did. You stepped away from him, your back pressed firmly against the plastic. Tears flowed down your cheeks as you fell to your knees. 

“W-woah-” You Mako rumble above you. “Common, don't cry. I’m not going to hurt you.”

His deep voice, even though he tried to be quite, rattled your bones. Your chest hitched as you gave a soft sob. Your last owner would have punished you severely for showing emotion like this, showing emotion was the reason you were hurt. Showing emotion was the reason you were sent back to the store. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you. Don’t cry,” The giant continued to try and console you. “Would you be less scared out of the box?”

I didn't even think through what he said, nodding frantically. By the time you realized what he said it was too late, you looked up to see his hand towering down towards me. You screamed and fell to your knees and covered your head with your arms. 

"Sorry, I won't pick you up. How about, you lie down against the back and I tip it back slowly. Then you can get out on your own."

This time taking you time to listen to what he said you nodded softly, still curled up on yourself in tears. After a moment or two you slowly scooted back, pressing your back against the plastic. You refused to look up, hearing the air pass over you from his hands movements. Gravity shifted as you were soon laying back, small piles of hay falling on top of you. Again you took a moment to collect yourself, finding it so much harder to keep your emotions in check than with your last owner. 

Then again it may have been because this new owner didn't seem as violent as the last. He was quiet and gentle with you. Not forceful and crude. Even though he was taller and bigger than any of your previous masters he had been the kindest to you from the get go. That didn't change the nagging voice in the back of your head, screaming at you to never trust any giant ever again. Not after what you had been through. How could you do that to yourself again?

Eventually you moved yourself onto your hands and knees, trying your hardest to push yourself up onto your bad leg. Both legs had been broken but one was healing faster than the other. It hurt to walk, your left leg limping more than the other. You felt ashamed of yourself, the giants gaze burning down on you. You felt pathetic. horrible. You were damaged goods at this point, like a three legged dog that was somehow more useless. You were too small to get the paper even if you were healthy. You couldn't cook, clean. 

'All you'll ever be is a problem.' You thought to yourself. 

________________________________________________________________  
Mako's POV

I watched her struggle. I wanted to help her, but I knew me getting anywhere near touching her would freak her out . Even still I felt like I had to help somehow. I couldn't just let her struggle and keep on like this. But how?

"What's your name?" I asked softly, trying to keep my voice quiet still. God I only hoped I could keep Jamie quiet when he got here. 

She seemed surprised by this, hesitantly turning to look up at me. "A..aren't you suppose to decide that?"

It was quiet for seemingly forever, our eyes locked when I tried to process this. How many different names had she gone by, how many people had she lived with that it was common for her to get a new name. She didn't have a name to go by, her own identity changing depending on whoever owned her. 

"Nope, now's your chance. What do you want your name to be?" 

I could see her face contort in confusion. She had limped herself onto the coffee table and stayed standing there. She was quiet, looking confused mostly. She then shook her head, hugging one of her arms to her chest. 

Who hurt her?

"Just think about it, alright?" I smile gently down to her. 

Looking her over now with my glasses on I could see just how bad of shape she was in. Other than the dirt and shit clothing, she was skinny. And I mean skinny. Her legs and arms were almost bone thin. Her cheekbones were almost visible. 

"You must be hungry."I stated, hoping to further a conversation with her, this girl making me talk more than I ever did with anyone else. But what else could I do, I couldn't just let her sit here alone. "How about I make you something?"

She looked up again, her (e/c) eyes locking onto mine. Even now, seeing those pained eyes pulled at my heart strings. If I would have known about borrower problems before I would have done something. Until today it had never crossed my mind. She gave me no answer, just watching me. It was understandable though. 

"I'll make you something, just wait here alright?"

She quickly nodded. I hoped I didn't sound too demanding with asking here to stay there. Before I could start to push myself up I heard the front door open. 

"Mako! I'm here!" Jamie yelled as he slammed the door shut.

Dear lord. 

"I'm in the living room." I grumbled softly, looking back down to her. She was looking up at me again. Her eyes wide, not so much with fear but something else. What had I done? Spoke?

_____________________________________________________________  
Your POV

His voice was so deep. When he spoke softly it was hard to tell. But talking normally it rumbled you down to your core, vibrating your soul. 

You felt the floor under you shake as another giant, the smaller one from back at the store peered over the mountainous couch. "I got some of me cousins old doll shit for 'er. Figured it may fit and it looked a lot nicer than the stuff they had back at the pet store. Better qualit-" He rambled a bit until he caught sight of you. 

"Hello there lil one." He said surprisingly quiet. "How ya feeling so far?"

You had no idea how to respond. You were so confused. Why were they doing this?! They were giving you options. They were lowing their tones to be considerate to you. Offering you food. From what , remembering his name being Jamie, had said he had gone out of his way to get you things. Why though? No one had ever done anything like this before. 

When you had taken too long to answer Mako stepped in for you , his voice catching you off guard again.

"Jamie, can you keep her company I'm going to go make dinner-"

Mako couldn't even get a full sentence out before Jamie intervened. "Oi, don't worry about it mate. I'll get dinner ready, you two just stay out here while I make us a nice dinner. Here take this and look at what I brought 'er."

Jamie then reached over, handing the other giant a massive paper bag. Mako didn't respond but gave a grunt, nodding to the other. With a smile Jame nodded to you before prancing off out of your view. 

____________________________________________________________________________  
Mako's POV

I was utterly shocked, Jamie managed to find his fucking volume switch for once. She seemed to calm a bit when Jamie came in. Something changed, she seemed more relaxed. The fact that he brought things for her, lowering his loud volume. 

When I heard the fridge open and Jamie began to start cooking something, i looked down at her. She was, once again, looking up at me. Curious, I didn't talk in a whisper, but just my usual mumble.

"Let's see what the boy brought ya."

Taking caution I set the bag down on the floor next to me and reached in, not really taking care to look before pulling something out. I looked at it in my hand for a moment, taking care to look over the small bed. It was a little oversized from what she needed. It fit perfectly across my hand, while she would probably fit across the length of my palm. 

Slowly, as not to scare her, I set it down next to her on the coffee table. It did look high quality, like one of those handcrafted pieces of doll furniture. It was probably really expensive, I wonder if his cousin knew about him taking it. The base of it was made out of wood, tiny engravings across it. The mattress looked alright for quality, the bedding had an intricate design. It was red with a gold designing in each fold, pillow cases to match. 

I took my hand away, knowing she would be more comfortable with it being away from her. She looked to me then back to the bed questionably, as if she was asking permission to go to it. Without a word I nodded. I watched her, limp over across the table, now wishing I had put it a bit closer. Once at the bed she carefully climbed onto it, bouncing on it softly before falling over and curling up onto it. Her chest heaved as she finally looked completely relaxed closing her eyes a moment as she lay there. 

I let her lay there a few minutes. If I was her I would have wanted to relax as well. I took out another thing from the bad, more so taking out a handful of clothing. Again everything was so high quality, I doubt that his cousin was alright with him taking this stuff. 

"This looks good." I mumbled more to myself and set the garments down near the bed, turning to the bag and rummaging through just to pull out the rest of the clothing while I was at it. When I found a few straw pieces of cloths, kinda like looking for those couple of french fries hiding in the bottom of the bag, I went to put them into the pile. A smile played on my lips, seeing that she was already up and looking through the pile I had laid out. 

__________________________________________________________________  
Your POV

There was no way any of this could be real. You had to be knocked out, asleep back in your excluded tank back at the pet shop. The bed, and now all of these cloths. There were dresses, pants, skirts, shirts, so many cloths! They were all so soft, and clean. This was so much better than anything you were used to. 

"Can... Can I wear these?" You manage to ask out, not daring to look up at Mako.

"Of course." His voice vibrated from above. "Here, if you like..."

You looked up to see him turned around a bit and grabbing a pillow from the couch behind him. "I'll use this to kinda cover you and you can get dressed into something more comfortable."

Taking in what he said and listening to each word you gave a careful nod. "Ok." Your words so soft you were surprised he heard them. But in reply he did put the pillow up, like a giant fluffy wall. When you were positive he couldn't see you, you looked back to the pile of clothing. There was so much to choose from, you didn't know how to pick. 

"Take your time." You heard the giant mumble from behind the pillow.

Nodding to yourself you begin to sift through the cloths. Taking your time to look over each article of cloth. You didn't know what to pick, something soft, somthing that looked comfortable. Maybe a dress, or if you could find just some colorful clothing other than orange. With the close you always wore, you found yourself with a passion for the color orange. Not a good one though. You hated the color orange by this point in your life. Every time you got sent back to a petstore or bought by a new human, you were given an orange jumpsuit. You were given 13 jump suits over your life. 

You couldn't help but find yourself pulling out a nice looking piece of clothing. Quickly stripping out of your old disgusting orange jumpsuit and pulling on the new clothing. Once it was on properly you kicked the jumpsuit to the side, only to have worry grow like a pit in your stomach. Not wanting to make either new owner upset you took it back from the ground and attempted to fold it. With the old dirty orange cloth folded to the best of your ablility you stood, looking at the mass of pillow that seperated you and the giant. 

____________________________________________________  
Mako's POV

"Master-... uh.. Mr. Mako... Sir..." I heard her stumble over her words quietly. "I've finished getting dressed."

I move the pillow back onto the couch, looking down at her with awe. Just a simple change of clothing managed to change everything about her. From a hideously dull orange, dirty jumpsuit to a light grey dress. It went down to her knees, it was mostly the same grey color throughout. A small strap of white cloth around her waist, the connection between the top and skirt of the dress. A white trim laced the small sleeves, the collar and the ending bit of the skirt. 

Her skin stood out against the dark color of the dress, though making the dirt across her face more prominent. Her hair was still messily strung down across her form, puffy and knotted up. 

"You look nice." I finally managed to say after the initial stun.


	3. Rest and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night roles around and the first snow of winter follows. The night is cold and you still don't know what to do about your new situation, your new home, and your new... owners?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this one fan fiction so much and i don't know why. Help me god.
> 
> I'm also not very sure if i should change the title to Mako x reader. I plan on putting a little bit of Jamie into this and his perspective a little later but I'm like how its looking with just Mako and the reader. What do you guys think?

Your POV

It was nice to get out of those grubby old cloths. These ones were soft, gentle on your fragile skin. Mako's compliment didn't go un noticed, you tried to meet his eyes. You could feel him looking down at you. You always could. 

"There's still more to look through. Do you want to?" 

You find yourself nodding again, only wishing you could gather the nerve to speak. You feared that anything you said would be cast away like all your other owners. These two weren't treating you like they were owners, not like you were a pet. You couldn't put a finger on what they were treating you like. nothing bad, just uncommon and unheard of for you. 

You looked up to see Mako pulling out another thing from the monster bag. You went through the other things pretty quickly. A very fancy things to put you clothing in, Mako called it a dresser. It had a small mirror on it. It was the first time you had seen yourself in a long time. You were a God damn mess. 

Mako pulled out more from the bag, pulling out another thing to hold cloths. It was tall and had two doors to open it, Mako told you this one was called a wardrobe. Next came out a few chairs, they looked fairly nice. Made out of real fabrics and looked pretty comfortable. Next was a dinner table just your size and a couple chairs to go around it. Then something you hadn't really seen before. 

"A bathtub... looks like real porcelain too." Mako muttered softly and looked it over before setting it down near you. Going and pulling out the rest of what was in the bag. There was a changing screen, looking like something they had in Japan. He pulled out a rocking chair, a bean bag chair, and a few other random tables and then a small box. Even Mako seemed confused about the contents of the box. It was around as big as long and wide as his hand but was about half my height. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Mako's POV

I watched her walk up to the box once I sat it down on the table. Slowly I pulled off the lid and looked in with her. It had a few different things in it. Undergarments, shoes, socks, head-wear then silver wear and plates. I watched as she climbed over the side of the box, almost falling in, and began to search through the various kinds of things in the box. 

"Lots of nice things hm?" I asked down to her. 

She nodded, plucking up a plate from one of the stacks and a fork with it. She looked over each plate individually, even though they were all the same. It was kinda cute if i had to be completely honest. 

"Dinners almost ready you two! I made breakfast for dinner! Hope you guys like pancakes and eggs!" He called, still loud but I could tell he was being a bit quieter for her. 

I look down to her, she was already looking up at me nervously.

"Shall we go to the kitchen?" 

She didn't give me an answer right away, looking down at her plate nervously.

"Yes sir." She said softly, standing after putting the plates away.

"Just mako little bit. Should make this clear now..." I said softly. "I'm not your master. I'm not your owner. ok?"

She looked up at me very confused. "Th..then what are you?"

"A room-mate."

She looked stunned, confused and relieved all in one glance up to me. I only gave her a smile to answer, the softest smile I could manage.

"So, lets go eat. Go ahead and take a plate and a fork. You'll need it."

I watched her search through the plates before picking out one and taking a fork. She looked up at me nervously. At first I didn't know why, but then it hit. "I won't hold you if you don't want me to. I can carry you in the box if you like."

She gave a nod to that, to wich i returned the gesture with another nod. Before picking up the box i moved the dining table into the box with her along with a chair for her. Waiting until she gave me another nod ok i lifted the box with both hands. She seemed slightly jostled when i picked her up, almost falling on top of the silver wear and plates. I did my best to move slowly and carfully over to the kitchen table, sitting down on one of the shabby chairs. The wood creaking under my weight. 

Setting the box down i took the time take the table and chair and set them down on the opposite side of the small round table where me and Jamie usually sat. Taking the chair I pulled it out for her to sit in next to the table. 

"All set." I say softly to her, 

Looking up as Jamie took no time bringing me over a plate and leaving to get his own. How were we going to get her food? Was I suppose to pick her off some of mine? I didn't have a problem with that, i just had no idea how to. Before I could attempt to Jamie came back over with his own plate and sat down, noticing as the small girl climbed her way out of the box with her plate and fork.

Jamie did a whistle and laughed a bit. "Look at the beauty we have here Mako. Oi, I never did get your name luv."

"I... I-.." She stumbled over her words as she put her plate on her tiny table and sat down. 

"She hasn't chosen her name yet." I state softly and watch as Jamie begins to pluck off some of his own food with some tweezers. With a steady hand he reached over and dropped some eggs onto her plate. After a few minutes he gave her a few small pieces of the pancakes. 

"I understand mate, it't a lot to get use to in a short time. I'm glad we were able to help ya though." Jamie said looking to her with a bright smile

She gave a nod and rubbed her arm a bit, using her fork to mess with the food on her plate a bit. I tried not to watch as she ate, that would be creepy. I found it hard to get myself to eat though, I was worried I would scare her by eating. 

_______________________________________________________

Your POV

You move the eggs around a bit, curious to what it was along with the pancakes. The only food you had ever eaten were scraps your nicer master gave you and food pellets. Jabbing your fork into one of the light yellow lumps you sniffed it hesitantly before popping it into your mouth.

Your eyes widen at the sudden strange new flavor. It was nothing like the food pellets you had eaten before. It was so delicious! You quickly jabbed your fork into the pancake next, slipping it past your lips. You were only more shocked by the hidden flavor in this! It was so fluffy and sweet. It wasn't like any bread you had eaten before. 

"thank you very much for the meal." You said up to Jamie, finding yourself smiling to find his cheeks stuff with food. 

"No problem mate." He muffled past the food.

You couldn't help but look over to Mako to see how he was enjoying the meal... only to see he hadn't touched it. Did he not like the food? He was messing with it with his fork more so than you were.

"Mast-" You caught your tongue as he raised a brow to you. "Sorry, M-mako... I couldn't help...but.. but notice.. you're not eating. Is something wrong?"

He seemed emotionless while it looked over what he was was going to answer. "'m fine."

When he wouldn't make eye contact with you, you knew something had to be wrong. A pit i your stomach formed when you knew it had to do with you some how. Was he upset with you? You hadn't done anything wrong, but it wouldn't be the first time someone got mad at you for no reason. But so far he didn't seem like the kind of person to get mad at you for no reason. Maybe it was like how he would whisper until he saw you were ok with his normal voice. Was he worried he would scare you by eating. If that was the case that would be really silly! 

You had had dozens of masters before these two. You witnessed a lot... a lot worst than just a giant eating food. It was a large fear when you were younger', but you soon learned that most giants didn't have interest in eating tines... unlike... him- Never mind that. Don't think about that. Ever. Never again. 

Never.

"Mako." You managed out. You found out the more you spoke the more you were kind of getting the hand of trusting these two. Kind of. "You just... eating food won't scare me." 

As you spoke your voice got quieter and quieter, you were shocked both of them managed to hear what you said.

"I didn't want to take a chance." He said, finally stabbing into his food and started eating. While watching them eat was a bit scary, it was easier if you just didnt look. It wasn't anything you couldn't handle watching, just watching them eat something easily twice your size could get to you some times. It wasn't necessarily the case here though, you somewhat knew these two didn't have the intention to hurt you. But after so so so many years, you still couldn't find the will to forget and trust so easily. 

The rest of dinner went by pretty quickly. Jamie and Mako talked about various things you didn't understand. When you had finished eating, Jamie offered you more from what was left of his plate. To which you polity said no thank you. Jamie nodded and took his and Mako's plate.

"Well alright then. Should be getting to bed soon, its pretty late and we got all day tomorrow to get antiquated with one another."

Mako grumbled softly in reply, something that was probably soft to both of them but the sound still vibrated your very being. The large man looked down to you. "Where do you wanna sleep?"

Before you could ask what he ment Jamie piped in again.

"Think you should move that bed of hers to your room mate!" He said while washing the dishes. "Heard it's gonna be chilly tonight, and your room is the only one with any bit of heat in it."

Mako gave another grumble in reply, he waited a moment before standing. Looking down at me and waiting.

"Uh.. Mako... I was... I'm sorry.. I was just..." You found it hard to talk, you never really asked anything of a giant before. Nothing like what you were about to ask at least. 

He watched down at you, giving a huff before speaking. "What's wrong?"

God damn. Why was it so hard for you to move your tongue in the right way just to talk right now?

"I... can.. I mean... Can I..." You paused after fumbling over your words a bit. Mako gave you a minute to compose yourself thank god. "Can I see your hand."

_________________________________________________________

Mako's POV

I was utterly shocked. She had asked to see my hand, weather that would lead to her wanting me to carry her I didn't know. But I complied, wanting to do so before she got scared and changed her mind. Slowly and carefully I moved my right hand onto the table next to her. She slowly walked over, still limping horribly as she did so. But I figured she would be more comfortable approaching me than me approaching her.

I held my breath once I felt her tiny hands touch my forefinger. Her fingers, the size of a grain of rice, feeling the grooves of my finger print. She looked up at me, I nodded to let her know it was alright. I was completely taken aback on how brave she suddenly was. I felt her hands under my finger against the nail and tugged a bit to pull my finger up. When it got no where I curled my finger up a small bit for her. Her eyes widen curiously to see my black painted nails. 

It felt like an eternity, the small girl looking over my hands. But it didn't bother me, Jamie always said I had the patients of a god. But I don't think it was just that. I liked her touch. I liked feeling her skin against mine, even if it was a little bit. It still counted. I watched as she traced over the grooves in my nail with her fingers, watching her reflection in the clean smooth polish.

Before too long she was tugging my finger back down. "So... uh.. bed time?"

I gave a nod, waiting to see what she would do now. If she still wanted to me to carry her in the box I would gladly do so. If she wanted me to carry her in my hands, then I would do that as well. Right now it was about her comfort. Wordlessly I watched her climbed onto my fingers. Her body was thinner than my fingers by far, she was probably the same height as my ring finger. I could feel her little feet press softly into my palm as she got onto my hand.

Moving her dress skirt under her before sitting down in my palm. She fit so perfectly into the folds of my hand. We held eye contact for a few minutes, breaking when she yawned softly. Taking this as motivation to go to bed, I carefully got up from my chair. I could feel her balance herself onto my palm a bit more steady now. 

"Were heading to bed Jamie." I call to the boy currently getting himself comfy on my couch.

I saw him hold something up over the side of the couch.

"Gonna need this mate!"

Walking over I saw him holding up the small bed. I nod and give a grunt of thanks, taking the bed in my other hand. Both hands full I make my way over to the closed foor of my room, using a few fingers from the hand with the bed to open the door. Inside I cringed to see how messy it was, small piles of dirty cloths that I hadn't had the time to get to. Some used plastic cups and fast food bags littered the floor and my night stand. Looking around for a proper, decently clean place, to put her bed down i found none. I didn't want to put her on the ground. I was afraid she would get lost in the mess or I wouldn't see where she was when walking...

I pushed that thought out of my head, making my way over to my bed and sitting down. I put her bed down on my nightstand and began to clean it up a bit, taking off everything so it left just her bed on it. 

"Alright. This is officially your space. I'll probably buy a small table for all your things to go onto eventually. Maybe next payday." I mumble mostly to myself. Looking down at her in my hand. "You ok?"

She nodded."Yeah, I was just.. I want my name to be (Y/N)."

Giving a somewhat toothy grin I nodded."Alright, (Y/N) it is. Where did you come up with that name?"

"I heard someone come into the pet store a lot... someone called them that... and I liked it."

"It suits you." I say, laying my hand down onto the bedside table, I didn't want her to get off so soon. I didn't know why but I liked holding her. I just couldn't explain it, i felt very protective of her. I watched sullenly as she crawled off of my hand and onto the wood. Hobbling like Jamie she made her way to the bed and pulled herself onto it. I watched her a moment as she pulled herself under the blankets and turned to look at me. Her eyes were tired, she looked at him still scared though.

"Is this a dream?..." I heard her ask softly when I went to turn off the light.

"Nope. Real as it can be." I say, turning off the light and laying down. In the dark I peeled off my shirt and pulled the blanket up to cover me. The sound of the heater hummed from the window. "Sorry if the heater is too loud."

"No it's perfect. Everything.... is perfect..Thank you... so much... I ... I'm sorry I haven't said it yet.. I need to tell Jamie... But thank you... so ... so much..." I heard her voice falter, threatening to cry.

"Hey, no crying. It's alright now." I say softly, laying down and turning to face her. She sniffled and nodded, hugging the blankets close to herself. 

"R-right. T-thank you Mako."

I smiled and nodded."You're welcome, now get some shut eye (Y/N)." 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I found myself waking up in the middle of the night. Guessing by feeling it was probably 1 or 2 in the morning. Something seemed off though, blinking my eyes open to the dark room. The hum of the heater was gone. Damn thing probably broke again. I groaned and laid back down, it didn't bother me much. I was still warm on my own. I was almost back to sleep when I heard a small ruffle of blankets from the nightstand. 

My eyes shot open as i lay up slowly. Looking down at her little bed I could see her curled up tightly, sitting up in a cocoon of blankets. Her entire form was shaking more than when she was in the plastic box. If I listened hard enough I swore I could hear her teeth chattering.

"How long has the heater been off?" I mumbled, leaning closer to her. She was obviously awake, she turned to me quickly she I spoke.

"I...I d-d-don't know. Ma-maybe an hour?" She stuttered softly. 

"It breaks often..." I say, worry growing in my chest. "Hmm... "

Slowly I began to reach for her. She watched my hand get close to her, she didnt make a move or sound to have me stop. Gently as I could I scooped her up into my hand, my fingers holding her form loosely like a hammock. The blanket around her was cold to the touch, like a tiny fluffy ice cube. Gingerly I laid myself down again, slightly propped up on my pillows.

Softly pulling her blanket away from her before gently placing her on my chest. I folded the blanket up some and mumbled for her to lift her head, once she did I slid the folded blanket under her. It was a few minutes when I didn't get any response to what I had done I gently nudge her with my thumb.

"Better?" I whisper.

She nods frantically, I can feel her hands gripping tight to my chest hair. Her form curled up tightly against me, clinging to what warmth I could offer her.

"Good, try to get some sleep now."


	4. Rough Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a cold night sleep you find it hard to get through the new day at your new home.

In the morning I woke up I could still feel (Y/N)'s small form curled up on my chest. She was out of it. Sprawled out on her back and snoring softly. I did my best not to chuckle, not wanting to wake her at all. It was probably the longest time time since she got a good night sleep, but she almost didn't have it. Stupid fucking heater, I would have to get Jamie to look at it again. 

I continued to watch her silently, taking in all that was... her. I had to get that bath ready for her when she woke up, she was filthy. Later I could help her go through her her clothing on the coffee table and put it in the dresser and wardrobe. I didn't have a lot going on today so I would love to help her out-

BRRRRIIING!

I jumped a bit when my phone rang beside me on the bed. (Y/N) screamed softly and bounced softly on my chest. Her breath frantic from the loud ring of my phone and my surprised movements.

"Sorry, sorry one second.." I grumble an get my phone, swiping it to answer and groan."Hello? What?... I'm not scheduled to come in today.... no. I'm not coming in today. Have Jack cover for you. I'm not coming in today.... Goodbye."

I groan and put my phone back onto my bed. Looking down at her I saw her looking up at me with wide (E/C) eyes.

"You alright?" I asked down softly.

"Y-yeah..." She answered quietly.

"If you're still tired it's alright." I say, knowing she was probably still exhausted.

"I.. don't think I could fall back to sleep.."

I gave a nod, secretly upset. Fucking co-workers trying to bail out of work, they always pissed me off before but now it was just amplified. 

"Alright, lets go get some breakfast then." I say, reaching down slowly and scooping her up. My fingers holding her like a hammock before I set her down on her bed. Groaning I sit myself up and stretch. I hear her softly pipe up, like she wanted to ask something but stopped. "What's on your mind little bit?" I ask, referring to her as the 'little bit'. I wondered how she would take to the nickname. "Your stomach.. were you getting a tattoo?" She asked softly. Taking out a shirt I looked down to my middle and give a nod. There was the basic outline of what was going to be a full tattoo. "Yeah, I don't have the cash to get it finished quite yet though. Thought I might put the big gross gut and protruding belly button to some humoring good use." "I don't think it's disgusting." She said softly. I had my arms in the sleeves of the shirt when she said this. I give a soft chuckle and shake my head before pulling the shirt he rest of the way on. "Aright, whatever you say." I smile, laying my hand down next to her bed. she jumped off the bed and onto my palm. "After breakfast I'll help fix you a bath." I mumbled, making my way out of my room. With no response from her I looked around to see Jamie still passed out on the couch. "Or we can wait for him to get up and do that now?" "Alright. Whatever you say." I looked down to her, she looked upset, more angry upset than sad upset. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?" "Yes." She said simply, looking away as she crossed her arms. "I'm sorry.." "Why are you sorry? Are you still scared to speak your mind?"

She didn't respond. What had I said or done to upset her so badly? I reached out and gently nudged her with a finger. "Common... you can talk to me."

"I meant what I said before and you brushed it off." She said softly, still refusing to meet my eyes or turn around.

My mind raced back through everything we had said to each other. What had I brushed off. My phone woke her... she asked a few questions... my tattoo... My eyes lit up. 

"You're not disgusting... it.. took a lot for me to say that... because.. I'm not use to speaking my thoughts."

Her words hit me hard, I watched her from behind. He hugged her arms tight around herself and curled her knees to her chest. 

"And... it hurt.. because you've been so nice to me. And the last thing I want to see is you putting yourself down."

I sighed and gently nudged her arm. "I'm sorry (Y/N). I shouldn't have brushed it off. Usually when people say things like that they're being sarcastic."

She turned to me with a small huff and sad eyes. "well... I don't even know what ser... saracusm means."

It took everything I had but still failed, I laughed some at the horrible pronunciation she gave. I watched as her face flushed a furious and embarrassed red. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh. I'm sorry. Please forgive me?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "Alright... I forgive you." 

I give a nod and look around. "So, you wanna bathe? Then we can wake Jamie up." 

She returned my question with another nod. With that response I tiptoe my fat ass over to the coffee table and scoop up everything I thought she would need to bathe. The tub, a few towels, a foot mat. I set her down near the pile of cloths so she could pick out her cloths for today. She rumaged through the pile, picking up some cloths before going to the box with the more delicate items. I watched her look through the shoes, trying on some until she found some that fit. Finding a pair of socks and even some undergarments. With everything set out I set my hand down near her for her to climb on.

Quietly I made my way across the room until I got to the bathroom. Closing the door and locking it I set everything down on the small counter next to the sink. As I began to set everything up I suddenly became very worried for her well being. She was so small I was afraid she could get swept down the drain of the sink... or fall of the counter. Damn if I didn't have anxiety now I sure as hell would have it soon. Moving quickly I motioned her away from the edge of the counter and pulled the nozzle on the sink to make the drain closed. 

Everything was ready as it could be now. I flipped on the switch for the sink and ran my fingers under the water, waiting until the water was decently warm before I put the small tub under it. Filling it a little over half way before moving it near her on the counter. I then moved to help set everything else up, putting the small shower rug near the edge of her tub. Delicately folding her clothing and put it at the end of the counter. I gave a nod when everything was ready.

"Alright, so... I'll leave you be in here to clean up... I'll come knock after about... 15 minutes to come and get you. Alright?"

 

_________________________

Your POV

You watched Mako do everything for you. This was quite the change to say the least. No one had ever done anything for you before until you met these two. But he was doing everything, even taking the time and care to fold your chosen cloths and set them off to the side. You watched as his large form moved quickly to get everything done, only to stop when it was all complete. You looked up when he spoke to you, his deep voice still vibrated your being. You could only nod again when he spoke. It was strange, some times you felt completely at ease around him. But other times you felt like your voice was caught within your throat. 

He grunted down to you, moving to leave but paused. "If you need me just yell, I'll keep an ear out."

"Alright." You say softly before he opened the door and left. Just like that you were alone. It was so quiet. So calm. Too strange. You took a deep breath and rubbed your brow roughly. You felt more stressed than you had when just being at the pet store, the lingering feeling of betrayal and not being able to trust there. Like a brick in your chest it weighed you down. But the longer this went on, the more you hoped it wasn't the worst rouse ever pulled over your eyes. These guys were so nice to you, so giving. They seemed to understand you. They were considerate. 

You mulled over everything that had happened within the last day or so. It was difficult to comprehend. You tried to understand it all as you undressed to take your bath. Folding the dress and setting it near the other folded cloths before carefully making your way to the large (to you at least) bathtub filled with steaming warm water. Carefully you stepped into the clean smooth tub filled with clear water. You couldn't help but sigh as you lay down, your chin coming to rest atop the warm pool around you. You breath a sigh of relief, your sore muscles loosened some. Your sore body finally able to relax for this short minute of heaven. Taking a deep breath before dunking your head under, running your fingers through your tangled hair. The water helping you get the knots out of the long dirtied strands. You soon resurface, taking a deep breath and rubbing some of the water off of your face. 

It felt like it had only been a few minutes but there was the knock, probably meant to be soft but still shook you. 

"Are you done yet?" Mako's voice mumbled from the other side.

"Uh, yeah!" You call out and begin to climb up and out of the tub. Looking down disgusted at the horribly brown water that had once been clear. "I'm not dressed yet!"

"Alright, just say when."

Quickly you get the towel left out for you and begin to rub yourself dry. After scrubbing viciously at your scalp you hang the towel over the edge before running over to get your cloths on. Pulling on the undergarments such as the bra, underwear and long knee socks before pulling on a long sleeved sailor like shirt and a a longer thigh length skirt. You then slip into a pair of black slip on shoes. It was a cute outfit. 

"Alright," You call out. "I'm decent!" 

You watch the huge door slowly swing open. Mako's huge black eyes falling over you and making you shiver in place. A smile spread across his massive face. "You look nice."

Your eyes followed his hand as it fell before your feet, palm up and waiting for you. Carefully you crawled your way onto his hand, sitting yourself in the natural fold of his palm. His hand was soft but with a leathery feel to it. It was hard to describe how it felt but you liked it. His skin radiated with warmth, which proved to be a life saver in the previous night. 

You remembered being so cold, your shivering the only thing that could bring any heat to you at the time. The silk comforter had done little to protect against the failed heater on the winter night. Only having seemed to draw in more cold, you swore you would have died from the chilling night if Mako hadn't woken up. You remember not feeling anything but the numb pain at the end of your finger tips when he reached down and picked you up. 

Once his fingers loosely held you though you recall relief washing over you, like a warm wave crawling across your form. Amplifying when he laid you across his chest. At first his chest hair was gross and itchy, poking at you like dull porcupine quills. But you soon realized they helped hold you close to his chest, smooth skin melting your icy blood, finding yourself clinging to the coarse strands. It was a surreal experience, every moment etched into your memory like engraving in stone. 

You had to shake yourself out of your head and back to reality when Mako rumbled something above you, not catching what he said sadly. Looking up to him, you notice he's looking down to you. What had he said? You had no clue.

"I-...I'm sorry I didn't... I wasn't listening." You admit sullenly. 

"It's alright." His voice rumbled over you, even though you were quite far from his face you could still feel his breath wash over you. "I asked if you wanted to wake Jamie up while I go start on breakfast."

You wake him up? How would you do that? You were so small and quiet. But.. you didn't really get to meet your other savior yet, and Mako had mentioned briefly before that it was his idea to take you from the pet store. It might be good to meet his acquaintance more than you did at dinner. You find yourself nodding softly, Mako nodded and began to make his way over to the couch. You watched as it grew in size, a giant Jamie curled up under a blanket. Mako leaned over the couch and Jamie, lowing the hand with you on it down near Jamie's head. Jamie lay with his back against the couch and the blanket hugged close to his chest. 

You hopped off onto the fabric that gave a little under you feet making it a little hard to walk. The small tremors caused by Mako walking away calmed when he got to the kitchen, you were left looking up at the other giants face. His nose was somewhat pointed, his face pale with light freckles. His short hair was shaggy, one may mistake for a birds nest. Making your way carefully across the couch towards him you found yourself almost blown back by the force of his breathing. 

You take your time crawling up the pillow his head lay on, your feet and hands having more of a problem crawling and moving on it. Your knees and hands sunk into the cushion, leaving you off balance. Slipping a bit on the silkier surface you yelp, falling on yourself as you slide down the slope down the pillow. You grunt softly when you hit against Jamie's head, landing under his eyes against his nose. His body shifted some, sending you tumbling back the other way. Not feeling the pillow anymore and the rougher fabric of the couch you frantically tried to top yourself. Only to find your hands grasping air as you fell of the couch. The world looked much larger as you began to tumble towards the earth. Your world sick and moving constantly, a sheik left your lips in your free fall.

"Wo!" Jamie's voice came, gravity suddenly was gone, your stomach in your throat as you were suddenly on a soft leathery surface being lifted upward. "I gotcha, lil sprite."

Daring to open your eyes you see Jamie smiling down at you, from your point of view you can only guess that you were laying across his hand. His hand was softer than Mako's, as well as quite a bit smaller and thinner. Your eyes locked onto Jamie's, they were amber, not quite orange but also not brown. They were almost as captivating to look at as Mako's

"You alright?" He asked quietly.

It took you longer than you would normally like before you spoke. Nodding as you talked. "Y-yeah, I'm alright. Mako wanted me to wake you up. I didn't mean to fall off, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry now, it's alright. Don't think anyone means to fall down, now do they?" He grinned widely, standing up slowly as not to jostle you. "What's the big lug up to?"

"Jamie! Did you use all the eggs last night?" 

Mako's voice still shook you, even from across the apartment. You watched as Jamie stretched, walking out and over to the kitchen. While he walked to meet Mako in the kitchen you moved, sitting yourself in the middle of Jamie's palm. 

"Yeah, sorry mate. You didn't have that many left to begin with. Why?" 

"I was gonna make us some breakfast." Mako grumped. He had been hunched over looking in the fridge, after straightening and closing the door his eyes fixed on you and a smile crossed his face. 

"Pah! Don't bother, ya a horrible cook anyway. How about this, we had breakfast for dinner last night. How about I call us a pizza? My treat." Jamie beamed.

"With what money?" Mako asked with a chuckle.

"I think I got a bit from my granny left from my last birthday."

"Alright, That sound good to you, (Y/N)?" Mako questioned you.


	5. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm not dead? this series isnt dead???
> 
> amazing. well. Might work on either the giant roadhog merman one next or... the other reader mermaid one... or scapmouse. not sure? what do you guys think?

You had no idea what pizza was, but if Jamie was excited about it probably was good. At least that's what you had to assume. Soon after ordering the pizza Jamie remembered he had left the money to pay with back in his wallet at home. He was quick to leave, not wanting to make Mako pay for it. That left you and Mako alone again, sitting in the living room, you both were looking through some of the other furniture you skimmed over the night before. He helped you move it around in a smaller sitting area on the coffee table for you. 

A few chairs and a couple end tables were set up to face the TV. The screen was a bit large and far away, it messed with your sight a bit to look up at it. You didn't dare tell Mako though, you didn't want to trouble him anyway. He finished going through the bag of doll items before looking down at you. You still had the numbing feeling like everything would taken a fast. Like it was all fall apart, your biggest fear of these two actually pulling you along and actually being horrible people. You hoped it wasn't true, but it wouldn't be the first time it happened.

"Want to pick out a movie we can watch when Jamie gets back?" The deep voice rumbled you out of your thoughts. He was sitting behind you on the couch while you sat on one of the doll cushioned chairs on the giant coffee table. His dark eyes trained on you. 

"uh... sure? I don't think I've ever watched a movie before.." you mumbled softly, watching as Mako stood and made his way to the TV stand. Under it in the wooden cupboard it sat on appeared to be DVD cases. He began to go through them and list them off. A few sounded interesting, but not ever seeing a movie you didn't really know what was good. Looking up you notice Mako looking back to you, with a meek shrug you look down. 

He went back to looking through them before picking some he thought Jamie would like. It was awkwardly quiet for a while then. Mako having gone back to sitting on the couch. You were facing away from him, not being able to see him watching you, thinking he was on his phone like most other humans tended to be. You sigh, curling up with your knees to your chest. It was so cold in the house, you felt like it was slowly chilling you to the bone. 

"You ok?" The deep voice once again pulling you from your thoughts, looking up you saw he was hunched towards you, a worried expression playing on his face.

"Yeah.. I'm ok... Just a bit cold in here... We.. didn't remind Jamie to fix the heater."

 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 

Mako's POV

Her little form shivered violently, curled up tightly in the chair that was almost too large for her. A small smile tugged at the corner of my lips as i reached a hand out, laying it down in front of her. She looked up at me with wide eyes, she didn't argue. simply crawling onto my hand from her chair. Slowly i pulled her close, depositing her on my chest as i rested back on the chest. I watch as she moved a bit to get comfortable, laying against me and resting her head on my chest. Her small hands clinging to my shirt, desperately clinging to whatever warmth I could bring. 

With a hum, i gently nudged her up a bit until she was closer to the collar of my shirt. She blinked, hesitantly nestling against my neck, at this point i was glad she couldn't see my face from where she was sitting. A smile plastered on me, loving the feeling of her body clinging to mine. Her cold skin seeking warmth from mine. I found myself loving that she depended on me. While i did want her to be dependent and her own person. I did like the way she nuzzled close to me, her small body fitting perfectly bellow my chin and chest. I could feel her shivering lessen to almost stopping as she rested against my neck. 

I heard her yawn faintly, her small fingers running through the growing patches of a neck beard i had yet to shave. 

"you can sleep until Jamie gets back if you want." I mumbled, trying to speak softly, knowing how close to my voice she was.

"You sure?..." She mumbled quietly.

"Wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't." I mumbled back, gently rubbing her back with a single finger. 

She seemed relaxed by my touch, sinking closer to me as i felt her practically melt to sleep. I was still, listening. I could hear and feel her breathing against my neck. Her chest rising and falling against my skin as she clung close. Everything so vividly real in that moment. The past day or so having been a rush, i had yet to truly take in that I had taken in a room mate. Usually when taking in a room mate you knew them for a while, or rented out a room. But here, it was more of a rescue mission. Jamie and I had saved a poor tormented soul from a damned fate of being a pet. 

To think that someone had previously hurt her to the point of broken bones and bruising made me sigh in frustration. I tensed with a sharp inhale, quickly remembering about the slumbering girl nested in the fold of my neck and chin. She was so small and fragile, why would anyone want to hurt her. 

I slowly rested my head back against the couch. I knew these first few days, or even weeks would be hard. I would need to install things around the apartment to make it easier for her to move around when i wasn't home. The thought of leaving her home alone left a knot in my stomach though. It wasn't that i didn't trust her to be here alone, more so that... she was so small, and frail. I was sure if i blew on her too roughly she would get hurt. To think of her walking around was a bit nerve wreaking. what if i got home from a late day at work and wasn't watching my step because i was too tired- i didn't want to think of that. 

We would figure something out... im sure. What would she even do all day while im at work? she was a bit small and seemingly weak to even put a dvd in the player. hell, she was probably too weak to open a dvd case up. I ran my hand through my hair, with a deep inhale before trying to relax again. There was just so much to think about, I didn't regret the impulse move that Jamie and I had done. But I felt so incredibly protective of her withing less than a day of taking her in. I didn't feel she was a pet or animal that needed protecting. I could never think of her as an animal. She was smart despite having no education. She could hold a conversation like any human would, just because she was small didn't change her humanity. But... even though i saw her as an equal. I wanted her to be mind. and only mine. 

Did that sound wrong?

Weird?

I didn't think so. I wanted her to be mine. I wanted to take her everywhere with me, keep her close and safe. I knew i could keep her safe, warm and comforted. My goal was to make her smile and laugh. The few times I saw her smile, made me the happiest I had been in a long damn time. I needed her to be happy all the time. I wanted her to experience everything good the world had to offer her. I wanted her to learn, I wanted to be the one to give her all these experience.

Within these hours I've known her....

...I love her.


End file.
